The present application relates generally to a vehicle having an oil temperature prediction algorithm that allows for protection of the vehicle.
There are certain types of automotive vehicles that have powerful engines and are designed to be driven at high speeds for relatively long periods of time. Some of these vehicles may have manual transmissions and differentials where oil sumps are used for passive cooling and lubricating of the gears. The high power levels flowing through the driveline at sustained top speed operation, coupled with the lack of any active cooling for the oil in the sumps, can result in oil sump temperatures exceeding desired temperature limits. Thus, passive cooling may not be sufficient in some cases to keep the transmission or differential sump below the particular temperature limit for the full duration of high speed travel.
For manual transmissions, one possible solution for preventing overheating is to provide an active cooling pump for the transmission. In this type of system, the oil is pumped through the transmission and a cooler in order to maintain the oil temperature within an acceptable temperature range. But this may not be desirable for particular vehicles due to cost, packaging concerns, durability requirements, timing, etc.
A possible low cost solution that does not create packaging, durability, timing or other such concerns is to limit the vehicle top speed and/or engine power output electronically. But this reduces the overall vehicle performance, which may make the vehicle less desirable for some customers. Another possible solution—rather than electronically limiting vehicle top speed for all driving conditions—is to add a temperature sensor to the sump of the manual transmission. Then, the vehicle speed/engine power limit is activated only when the temperature reading is above a certain temperature value. But, for some vehicles, even this may be undesirable from a cost, packaging, durability or timing standpoint.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide protection from excessive oil temperatures in manual transmission sumps and/or differential sumps, while minimizing the potential drawbacks in prior solutions.